


Karkat's Guide to Seducing your Dad's Boss

by gayestCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline (Homestuck), Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Karkat is not even a year underage, Lawyer Terezi Pyrope, M/M, Minor Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Past Relationship(s), Teen Pregnancy, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Kankri Vantas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestCat/pseuds/gayestCat
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a senior in highschool at 17 who likes to write about stupid dreams he has about being an alien and being borderline makes his life a complete mess. Not to mention the pressure from his preacher father and perfect older brother.When his dad manages to get the famous Dave Strider to publish his book, Karkat can't help but to seduce his dad's new boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this isn't me painting a bad picture of people with bpd I just feel like that it fits Karkat. I've done half this shit and I'm not even borderline okAY

“Alright, Karkat, Kankri, please be kind to Mr. Strider, I don’t want to lose my job.” Your father told you, his slight accent peeking through his words.  
Your brother nodded obediently, “Yes, sir.” He said.  
You nodded in agreement and shrugged. He smiled in content before the doorbell rang and he ran over to get the door.

You wore a black dress, with a fishnet bodysuit underneath it. Your dad begrudgingly agreed to let you wear it. You left out any makeup or polish. You’re french, indian and polyenison. American too you guess. You’re the only one of the family to be born in America. Anyways, you have golden brown skin, and a neutral looking face. Your red eyes still pass as semi masculine, though your round face and full lips don’t help that much. Your brows help though, they are quite full with a good arch. Your curly dark locks and freckles were probably the best part about you honestly. Other than that, your boobs are small - compared to Kankri’s at least. But at least you don’t have to bind - it hurts you too much anyways.

You glance over at your older brother. Kankri is a few inches taller at best. He has his chest binded under his white button up that’s so neatly tucked into his slacks. Those suspenders really bring out his nice shoulders too. Damn your good looking brother! He’s got neat curls compared to yours, and he has clearer skin, and a smaller tummy. Plus, boys like him, and he’s a fucking celibate! 

Talk about getting the short end of the stick….

Oh. Oh hello.

Your dad leads over a tall, handsome man. He’s white, oh god a white dude, and he’s wearing shades inside. He has blonde hair that is slightly wavy and messy but in away he can pull it off and look hot as fuck. He manages to pull it off too, and the small beard on his chin… pulled it all together really well.  
You think Kankri noticed your interest, because you stood up straighter and a slight smirk appeared on your face, making him quietly scoof. Prude.

“Mr. Strider, this is my son, Kankri, and my child Karkat.” He told him smiling.

“Nice to meet you kids,” he said holding his hand out and shaking Kankri's hand, before moving onto shake yours. You couldn’t help but raise a brow interest..you think he noticed cause he smirked a bit in response.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Strider.” You said in a cocky voice, your voice scratchy as usual.

“This way, I have dinner all ready. I can pour us a glass of wine,” your dad said and led him into the dining room, with you and Kankri following. 

You sat down across from your brother while your father and Mr. Strider sat down at the ends. Dad popped open a bottle of rosé and poured himself and Mr. Strider a glass.  
“Kankri, would you like some?” Your dad asked your brother.  
“Oh, yes please. But not too much,” he replied smiling. Little shit wouldn't even be 21 for another few months.

“So, how old are you two?” Mr. Strider asked after taking a sip of his drink.

“17.” You replied dryly, a little offended at not getting offered a drink.

“I’ll be 21, in two months.” Kankri said smiling and sipping his drink like the privileged piece of shit he is. 

The timer from the kitchen dinged and dad got up. “Oh! The roast is ready,” he said smiling and heading off to the kitchen.

“Are you married Mr. Strider?” Kankri asked, trying to make conversation.

“Oh, no. I’m divorced. I’m single right now. I do have a son though.” He said smiling proudly. “His name’s Dammek. He’ll be starting 2nd grade come fall.”  
He seemed very proud when speaking of his son. He must have raised him alone…probably difficult for a working man.

Before anyone could say anything else, dad returned with the food, setting it down on the center of the table. 

“Looks wonderful, Silas. Thank you,” Mr. Strider said smiling at your dad. 

“Oh, it’s no problem at all.” Dad replied with a humble smile. 

You were no fumbling, blushing virgin like Kankri, of course this was easy to read. You glanced up at Mr. Strider, sliding your foot towards his own under the table. Of course, the worst that could happen would be that he’d ignore your gesture of slowly tracing along his legs with your foot. No one would have the guts to tell the Pastor that his son was coming onto an older man. 

Besides, he made the right choice, letting you continue to trace your fishnet covered foot up his leg. He shot a smirk at you when no one was looking. Still, your father was able to pick out that something was distracting you.

“Karkat,” He started, snapping you back. “Why don’t you tell Mr. Strider about the book you want to write? It has a very good plot and it seems to be coming along well.” 

Ah, yeah. He means your completely inappropriate drabbles. Thanks dad. 

“Oh, it’s nothing special. Just a little drabble if anything.” You dismissed, trying to escape.

“Nonsense! You looked to have almost 80 pages!” Kankri exclaimed. Thanks jackass, but no one asked you.

“Fine.” You said through your teeth. “Well, uh… it’s a long story, but it’s about a alien boy who meets a human because of a game and uh they don't really get along but end up falling in love kinda. It's pretty complicated.” You briefly summarize.

Mr. Strider looks certainly interested. “That’s really interesting. I’d love to give it a read.” He said genuinely with a smile. Your heart throbs grossly, like you may actually have a crush on this man.

He does resemble a character in your book quite a bit in fact… in all honesty, the alien boy is you. And his love, hate, and platonic interest is a dutch human boy with blonde hair, piercing red eyes like your own, tall and lean, and with bound breasts like you. Of course this isn’t Mr Strider but the shades and last name make it eerily similar. This book is really dreams you've been having for years. Though a lot of the characters names or faces you can't quite remember once you wake up.

“A-Alright… I can share it with you sometime.” You stuttered out. He flashed a smile at you, and you gave a weak one back. You’ve never been so flustered in your entire life, the butterflies in your stomach were flying around, trying to escape and your head spun.

Why did you feel this way??

“So, Mr. Strider, you’re a director right?” Kankri asked changing the topic away from your shitty book.

“Yes, but I also do some work in politics and help out people such as your father get books published.” He explained. “I helped my sister publish her book actually. She’s an author, a quite successful one.” 

“That’s very nice of you. Not many use their fame for helping others.” Kankri commented.

“Well, I’d like to think it’s my destiny.” He replied with a bit of a smirk. A smirk that made you practically melt. “But enough about me - you can read about me anywhere. Are you in college Kankri?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m a social justice major. I got into Washington State with a full scholarship. I have a 4.08 GPA.” Kankri boasted. You gave a bit of a glare at him. We get it, you’re smart and perfect.

“What about you Karkat? Are you thinking of college?” Strider asked turning to you now.

“I guess. I don’t know what I want to do though. Maybe something artsy but I ain’t gonna any money with that shit.” You shrugged.

“Karkat - language.” Your father spoke sternly to you. You mumbled a quiet apology before going back to picking at your food.

“I’m sure someone like you could make a best seller.” Strider told you, giving you a smile that made your dark skin flush.

“Well uh… thank you.” You said keeping on a uninterested face, and trying to keep yourself from blushing ridiculously. 

From there, dad took over, talking about boring adult things with your brother and Mr. Strider and you blanked out, looking at your phone under the table. 

CG: THIS FUCKING BLOWS  
GA: I’m Sorry, I Wish I Was There To Keep You Company.  
CG: BUT  
CG: OKAY CAN I SAY SOMETHING AND NOT HAVE YOU JUDGE ME?  
GA: I Will Do My Best. Shoot.  
CG: MY DAD’S BOSS IS REALLY HOT  
CG: LIKE REALLY FUCKING HOT  
GA: Oh My!  
GA: How Old Is He?  
CG: I THINK MID THIRTIES? HIS BOSS IS THAT DIRECTOR OF THOSE SHITTY SWEET JEFF AND HELLA BRO OR WHATEVER THE FUCK  
GA: Oh! Karkat, Please, Promise Me You Won’t Go After Someone Older. You Remember What Happened With Terezi.  
CG: BUT KANAYA  
CG: COME ON, HE LEGITEMITLY SEEMS INTERESTED IN ME  
GA: In Your Body Maybe!  
CG: AND ME!  
CG: WHY CAN’T YOU JUST CHEER ME ON?  
GA: Because Karkat, He’s An Older Man Who Probably Just Wants a Young Body To Take Advantage Of.  
CG: UGHHHHHH  
CG: NOT EVERY RELATIONSHIP WITH AN AGE GAP IS LIKE THAT  
CG: WHY DOESN’T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?  
GA: Karkat…  
CG: WHAT  
GA: That’s Just Not How It Works. You’ll Understand Someday. There’s A Reason Older People Don’t Get With People Their Own Age.  
CG: YEAH BECAUSE THEY WANT SOMEONE YOUNGER AND THE YOUNGER PERSON WANTS SOMEONE OLDER  
CG: IT’S ALL CONSENSUAL, WHY DOES IT MATTER?  
GA: You Don’t Want To Regret This Someday.  
CG: STOP TRYING TO BE MY FUCKING MOM  
GA: Karkat, Please, You Know I’m Not Trying To Do That  
CG: YES YOU ARE YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS I DON'T NEED A NEW MOM SHE'S ALREADY DEAD

With that you stopped texting her, closing the conversation. 

“Karkat, no phones at the table.” Your dad reminded you, making you roll your eyes and pocket it. 

You leaned back in your chair and played with your food for the rest of dinner. Once everyone else had finished, your dad asked you to clean up.

You groaned and took everyone's plates, carrying them off to the kitchen to clean them off in the sink. 

Mr. Strider must've excused himself because he approached you in the kitchen. He slid his business card over to you and winked. "To share your writings with me. Feel free to come by my office sometime." He told you and headed back to the dining room, his hand brushing against your lower back as he did so, making you shutter. 

You definitely have some great masturbation material for tonight now.


	2. What Have I Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm a lazy fuck and I've had this chapter mostly finished sitting in my docs for a long time

It was Thursday later that week and damn were you tired. Between trying not to fail class and also deal with your shitty friends, you managed to somehow find yourself standing outside Strider’s office building. You glance back up at the sign to confirm this was the right place before going in. You walked right past the bored lady at the front desk and went to the elevator. You bet this douchebag was on the top floor. 

You can practically hear Kanaya reminding you of what happened when you dated Terezi-

Ding!

The doors opened and you found yourself correct and standing outside his door. You did a quick self check, before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” You heard him say. You opened the door to find him sitting at his desk filling out papers. “Oh. Karkat, what a pleasure to see you.” He said smiling.

You rolled your eyes, shut the door and dropped your bag. “Cut the shit we both know why I'm here.” You told him, heading over to his desk. “You felt my foot on your dick last Saturday and you know it.” You said.

“Never denied it.” He said smiling smugly. 

“Whatever, let's just get to the real business.” You said and walked around to the other side of his desk.

“And what do you think you're going to do Vantas? Last time I checked you were only 17 and I'm 32.” He said smirking.

“Shut your fucking mouth I'm 6 months away. At least I can write good shit unlike those stupid movies.” You snapped at him.

“Ouch, you've wounded me.” He said faking injury.

“Shut up fuckwad.” You said and shoved him back.

“Do you really wanna do this Karkat?” He asked in a more serious manor.

“Fuck, yes. I do. Do I need to sign a fucking contact or something to get you to fuck me?” You asked and started to undo your shorts.

“Never said that.” He said simply, watching you wriggle out of your shorts to show your bottom half. 

Your curves could rival your brother's if it weren't for your bigger stomach that you really do your best to ignore. You also hope he doesn't mind the fact that you haven't shaved.  
You sat yourself up on his desk in front of him, showing no regards for his possibly important papers and spreading your legs.  
He looked in awe at your pussy, already wet and probably dripping onto his papers. Without saying anything, he hooked his arms under your knees and placed them on his shoulders, tugging your hips forward before leaning down, his head between your thighs. You felt his tongue lick at your cunt. You gasped softly and your legs twitched. He started lapping at your wet slit, getting you warmed up but still making you whine. He finally got to your poor clit making you outright moan. 

“Yes!” You moaned, reaching down to grip his hair. You did the best you could to cover your mouth, but it was pretty difficult considering how good he was at eating you out. Really damn good… he must’ve had experience. The way he teased your clit quickly before moving down back to your hole, and god when he sucked on your clit and licked at it with his tongue, you had to bite down on your hand to not moan out loudly. You’re thighs clenched tight around his head and you were so close, bucking your hips spastically and gripping his hair harder.  
He gladly slipped two fingers inside you, which felt like a stretch for you, and curled them, hitting your g spot with every thrust of his fingers  
That finally threw you over the edge, making you moan his name and shake while you came. You were in so much pleasure and when you finally came down, you saw him rubbing your thighs gently.

“Was that good?” He asked with a slight smirk. All you could do was give a breathless nod.

“Want more?” He practically purred at you

“Yes, please.” You replied in a shaky voice. 

“Go lock my door, darling.” He whispered to you and helped you off the desk, and slapping and grabbing your ass as you went to go to the door. You gasped and whined, rubbing your thighs together at that. Once you locked his door you saw that he’d taken off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Hot damn. He had muscles, but not too much, and just… your eyes followed his blonde happy trail and boy were you excited now…  
As you walked over you pulled off your top, and of course you weren’t wearing a bra. Once you made your way over to him, he sat you back up on his desk, before leaning down to gently kiss you. He put his hands on your waist while you felt up his muscles and pecs.  
He moved his own hands up to your breast before pulling away to kiss your nipples before gently sucking on one making you tilt your head back and moan. He gave the same sweet treatment to the other, and you fumbled to reach down and undo his jeans, tugging them and his boxers down to pull out his cock. You took it in your hand, having trouble wrapping your fingers all the way around his thick length. You gently stroked him, earning a soft groan from him. He felt around the side of his desk before pulling a condom out of his draw. He pulled away and you let go of his cock now, so he could rip the package open before pulling it out and rolling it onto his cock.

“Have sex in here often?” You asked with a breathy laugh.

“No, but I always have some on hand,” he said smirking. He tugged your hips closer to him and you put your legs around his hips. “Ready, darlin’?” He asked, a slight texan accent. 

“Yeah..” you said in a breathy voice and wrapped your arms around his neck. He nodded and you felt the head of his cock trying to push into you. You did your best to relax, and you took your arms away so you could hold your pussy open. This helped a lot, and he popped right in, making you both moan. You quickly placed your arms back around his neck and he gave you a gentle kiss before pushing slowly into you. 

“Ngh… so big..” You whined as you clenched around him, trying to get use to the feeling. 

“I’m gonna start moving now, you ready?” He asked rubbing your thigh. You gave him a nod, and his hips pulled back before snapping forward into you, making you moan out. He started a pace, and god he was so fucking good.   
The way he slammed into that sweet spot inside of you was amazing, and you couldn’t even think or speak as he fucked you so perfectly. 

“You doing okay baby?” He asked in a breathy voice. 

“Yes, so good,” you whined and slipped your fingers in your mouth to cover them in spit so you could reach down and rub your poor little clit.   
Your hand was shaky but it did the trick and made you clench hard around him, making him fuck you impossibly harder.   
You could feel every bump and ridge of his cock rubbing against your walls, giving you a feeling you've never felt before but wow was it great. That and the shaky rubbing your were giving your clit brought you closer and closer to the edge of your climax.

“Yes! Don't stop! Fuck, Dave!” You practically screamed out as your heels dug into his back as you came harder than you ever have.   
When you finally came down, you were overly sensitive and aware of the fact that you were still stuffed. He slowly pulled out and you laid down on his desk with your arm across your face, while he presumably threw the condom away. You slowly moved your arm away from your eyes and sat up.

“Now that we have that out of the way, we need to talk.” Mr. Strider said sitting back down in his office chair. You started to get nervous. Oh god what did you need to talk about? Is this gonna fuck you over? “You know my name and I didn't even tell you.” He said smirking.  
A bright blush came to your face when you realized you called him your fictional crushes name. “I-I… sorry.” You mumbled softly.

“Don't be Karkat.’ he said smiling. “It's me. David Elizabeth Strider. The one from your ‘book’.” He said making air quotes.  
“I-I… what?! No… how?!* You sputtered out in confusion. “You're bullshitting me.” You said narrowing your gaze.

He smiled at your reaction, chuckling softly. “You’ve been having memories and visions of our beta selves.” He explained. “This is the alpha timeline. Except.. this one isn't doomed. You thought all this was coincidence?” He asked chuckling a bit.

You stared at him, eyes wide taking in all this information. “Well… kinda. Yeah. You were trans like me, but you obviously aren't here.” You pointed out.

“Well the world did me a favor.” He said smiling. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you Karkat.” He whispered, pulling you into a hug.  
You sighed against him, nuzzling him.

“How long?” You asked, only gaining a hum in response. “How long have you waited for me?” You asked again.

“Oh jeez… well… since I met Terezi.” He replied. You pulled away and looked up at him.

“Terezi?” You asked in confusion. He already met her?

Dave opened his desk drawer and handed you a picture. You took it carefully and looked it over. A younger Dave was with a woman about his age. She had black out cat eye glasses and red hair that curled up at the bottom. She had a familiar toothy smile on her face and held a child in her arm. The boy was young, maybe a year old. His light strawberry blonde hair was styled similar to his father's and he had a pair of shades like Dave’s in his hands. He had orange eyes, that were so bright and beautiful.

“You had a baby together?” You asked softly. 

“Yeah, that's Dammek.” he said smiling, looking at the picture with you. “You'll meet him soon. Um, do you want to meet Terezi?” He asked nervously.

“I did already. Two years ago, she never mentioned any of this though.” You told him.

“Oh… I'm a little offended she didn't tell me about you.” He said quietly.

“She's a lawyer. I don't think she could let many people know she was seeing a minor.” You said chuckling softly.

“You and her…? We were still together then. We only finalized the divorce last year.” He said frowning.

“That's Terezi for you. Don't worry, she left both of us to screw around with Gamzee.” You said snickering.

“Oh yeah… what about you and Gamzee? What happened there?” He asked.

“Dated for all of middle school. He tried to get me into drugs and I couldn't deal anymore.” You briefed.

“So you fucked an older woman when you were 15?” He questioned, raising a brow. Terezi was 25 at the time which wasn't too bad.. Right??

“It's a long story alright? I have ‘mommy issues’ according to some people. Plus I'm fucking borderline. I'm not the most stable or smartest.” You explained with a sigh. He pet your head and hugged you tight.

“I don't know how I feel about this.” You admitted. "I know I'm almost an adult but fuck...I'm fucked up aren't I? Wanting to bang someone like 15 years older than me." You chuckled a bit

"Hey...we'll figure it out. We aren't on a timer what's the big rush?" He said to you smiling.

You guess he's right.

Fuck your life still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this extremely short they'll be more in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhhh leave comments if you like this or whatever have suggestions and what not


End file.
